Społeczność:Alexnewtron
|data_stworzenia = 15 grudnia 2007 roku. |wizyty_na_place = Około 3,000,000}}'Alex ''alexnewtron Binello 'jest równie znanym jak asimo3089 developerem. Dawniej był najbardziej znany z gry 'DODGEBALL!, która stała się wtedy jedną z jego najlepszych. Lecz gra 'DODGEBALL', nie była jego ostatnim projektem, gdyż obecnie jest najbardziej znany jako stwórca gry 'MeepCity' Dołączył do gry 15 grudnia 2007 roku. Urodził się w 1995 roku. Developer of the year 2011. Alex w 2011 roku został mianowany statusem developera roku w Evencie "ROBLOX Rally", wtedy też powstał specjalny przedmiot, którym alexnewtron "świętował" swoje osiągnięcie. Projekty gier Alex zrobił kilka gier, a wszystkie z nich zyskały na popularności: Survive an Erupting Volcano Chwilę po założeniu konta Alex dodał grę. To właśnie ona zaczeła go powoli sławić jako dobry developer. Dodgeball Była to najpopularniejsza gra w czasach 2016 roku (przed stworzeniem (MeepCity). Wystapiła ona również w evencie 'Imagination 2017'. Pears to Pairs Jest to gra karciana stworzona w 2014 roku. Niestety potem została pozwana o prawa autorskie z wcześniej już istniejącej gry stworzonej przez 'Mattel' i w ten sposób się zniesławiła. Następnie zaszło kilka zmian i zmienioną nazwę na 'Oranges to Oranges'. Żeby nie było wogóle problemów z prawami autorskimi, Alex zmienił grę w 50% i zmienił nazwę na 'Pears to Pairs'. Następnie z powodu braku pomysłów co mógłby do niej dodać - zamknął ją. Wheel of Fortune Gra wcześnie była płatna i polegała na 'normalnym'kolo fortuny' Gracze skarżyli się za to, że trzeba ją kupić i w 2015 roku Alex zrobił grę darmową. Tak samo z powodu braków decyzji - Alex ją usunął. Incydent Live'owy W jego grze podczas streamu użytkownik 'Amiracle56' zaczął obrażać innych obok jednego z administratorów zwanego BrightEyes MeepCity (wcz. SocialMeeps) Jest to teraz tego najpopularniejsza gra na, którą update'y spędza najwięcej czasu. Na początku dostawało się własnego Meep'a i można było tylko gadać z innymi (roleplay'ować). Krytyka Alexnewtron po stworzeniu 'MeepCity' dostał wiele hate'u ze strony innych z powodu, że na jego grze jest za dużo OD'erów (Online Daters - randkujących). Żeby usunąć hate posunął się on do ''drastycznych środków jakimi były - zbanowanie hackerów, zablokowanie nazw do trybu imprez, zablokowaniu kilku imprez youtuber'ów itd. Ludzie zaczęli również wygłaszać, że Alex sam jest OD'erem. Zagrywki hate'erów Poprzez wytknięciu nowych zasad do MeepCity zbanował również (wielu YT'óberów), którzy zaczeli 'wojnę słowną': # 'greenlegocats123' wstawił na YT film , w którym pokazywał widzom OD'erów na MeepCIty. # 'Kazali' innym pisać na Twitterze 'alexnewtrona', wszystkie błędy związane z OD'erami na MeepCity. # 'legorobloxian' nagrał film pt. 'Najgorszy developer na Roblox w historii? (Alexnewtron)' ( ang. The Worst Staff Member Ever? (Alexnewtron) ) # 'asimo3089' zaczął bronić Alexa z powodu bronienia się różnymi powodami 'Jailbreak'em' # itd... Ciekawostki * Pears to Pairs miało dwie inne nazwy, "Orange to orange" oraz "Apples to Apples". To ostatnia była oryginalna, wtedy też firma "Mattel" napisała do Roblox z prośbą o zdjęcie gry za naruszanie praw autorskich. Ostatecznie nazwę gry zmieniono na "Orange to Orange", a w 2013 roku na "Pears to Pairs". * W 2011 roku jego avatar przypominał postać Flippiego z gry Toontown Online. * Patrząc na jego avatary, lubi chodzić ubrany formalnie. * Alexnewtron był tzw. "ROBLOX Intern" do 2015 roku. * asimo3089 zna Alexa od 10 lat * Alex OBIECAŁ, że w 2018/2019 roku będzie taki czas, w którym gra 'Dodgeball' znowu będzie na najpopularniejszych grach, a w zamian jego fani nie będą zrzędzić, że nie robi update'ów o MeepCity. * Najwięcej graczy 'cieszyło się' z zdobycia przez MeepCity 1 miliarda graczy, a mało kogo to interesowało, że MeepCity zdobyło 2 biliony graczy, czy 3 miliardy.. Kategoria:Społeczność